Baby robin and the avengers (discontinued
by avengersassemble123
Summary: When a mision goes wrong robin ends up in the marvel universe as a child
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

robin is on a mission and sacrifices himself for the team and ends up bieng teleported to the marvel diminsion; but not only that he is deaged to a 4 year old

how will he live with this adjustment, will his team be able to find him?

I know I know boring right but I love it


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Robin POV

" Guys we got a convert mission "( is that how u spell it) kuldr said walking into the room were wally, conner, artemis and Megan were sitting watching Dancing with the Heros I just sat in the vents listening. Getting a mission partialy excited me. Kuldr then said "robin get in here!" I dropped from the vents landing right on his shoulders I then did a front flip landing right in front of him. " what's the mission" I said excitedly "we have to invade an evil scientist's lab and collect a dimension transporter to keep it out of joker's hands". Kuldr said with authority

 _Time Skip Courtesy of laziness__

We arrived at the base and succesfully got to the randevu point thanks to my incredible hacking skills. I was disabling the containment box holding the transporter that's when it all went to hell...

Short I know but next chapter will be longer. A chapter will be updated each weakend unless I say otherwise. Until then bbbbyyyyeeee


	3. chapter 2: Gone

Previosly

that's when it all went to hell...

robin's POV

Joker bust through the door with a crazy laugh "hey birdy want to play" Joker exclaimed with a crazy laugh. I imediantly got in fighting stance. I had just opend the container when joker walked in. "Robin I know you want to fight my friend but you have to get the dimension teleporter to safety your the only one who can fit in the vents" Kuldr yelled I the ran to get to the transporter but ended up batling Bane "hey ugly I need to get the transporter so if we could make this quick".

I said with all the sass I could. Bane throws a punch and I side step. I the hear Joker yell "damnit Bane it's going to explode we got to get out of here" With a pouty voice. I look at the machine he punched it and it was sparking an 1 minute count down. I try to hack it and shut it down or it will teleport 1/4 of the city to a different dimension.

I could hear my team yelling for me to get out but I continue to try to hack it once I realized it won't work I urge my team to leave. But they still stand there yelling stuff like "I won't leave without you" or "you idiot get over here". A thought comes to me maybe can stop it by using a batarang to overide it "I'm sorry!" I yell to my team they look at me in confusion before realization hits them I hear wally yell "Rob don't!" I then throw the batarang watching it make contact then it all goes white.

line break cause why not_

Wally POV

A white light flashes once the lights gone I look up to see no robin I turn to the team "What are we gonna tell batman". we grab the machine and run out the lab.

time skip because Im lazy_

We arrive to find the leage in a meeting we walk in and I set the teloporter down and say "Robinwasfightingbane,bane punchedtheteleporterrobintriedtofix itbecause it was going to explode he couldn'tsohetriedthrowingabatarang tooverideitandsucseededbutnow robinsgone" everyone looked to flash he then translates by saying "basicly robins gone in another universe ..."

This is my first story so sorry if it's bad. I will update twice every weekend needed to correct that. until then Byyyyyeeee.


	4. anouncement spelling and grammer mistake

hey guys it is me im only updating once a week and probably on monday and tuesday becaus I realized how much time it takes now the reason I didn't update yesterday was there was a black out were I live do to thunder well that's all until then bbbyyyeee.


	5. chapter 3 filler but important

Robin POV

I open my eyes slightly barely noticable and scan the area. I see my belt on the chair but my mask and outfit are still on. After I finsh analyzing I sit up. I notice a camera in the corner of the room. When I was reaching to turn on my watches computer when a red headed woman in all black entered.

earlier_

Clint POV

we were sitting in the tower arguing over what move to watch when fury's face popped up. Tony screamed like a little girl.

Fury POV

I was going through paper work when an energy similar to the teressact showed up in ab alley. I imediatly called the avengers to investigate

Steve POV

We arrived on the scene but instead of the terrasact or loki there is an odly dressed child I pick him up and hurridly return to the jet I place the boy in a med bay

Now_

line Break~_

2 hours later

An agent handed me a report I read through it and imeadiatly Ordered agent Ramnoff to the medical wing door. I mean an oddly dressed 5 year old and that energy is sketchy

Natash POV

I got an order from Fury to go interogate a child although annoyed hed sent me grunt work I walked to the med bay and entered

line break again_

Robin POV

" hi what's your name" said red head

I stayed silent one of batman's teachings to get others to talk more. "I wont hurt you " said red head I almost laughed but refrained and kept a blank face. I then spoke in romanian (or something I dont know) "kto bi" I said to try and trip her up but she just replied меня зовут Натали. Then a demon walked in.

 **I know short but im freaking tired ok I wanted to post this friday but procrastination is one of my biggest work problems another will come out tomorrow. Until then since i'm too lazy to correct grammer bbbyyyyeeee.**


	6. chapter 4 sont know what to name

Robin POV

A dark skinned bald male aproached me and sat near my bed. "What are you and where are you from I will resort to torcher" he spoke with venom. I couldn't help it I giggled, eyepatch just quirked a brow " He only speeks romanian " calmly stated Ms. Ramnoff. I couldn't help my self I started full blown laughing they looked so pitifuly confused. " I speak both" I calmly stated. After getting over the enistial shock eyepatch said "Then answer my question boy" I looked at him like he was one of the dumbest people on earth " I'm robin". They looked at me confused "you know boy wonder".

They still looked at me stupid so with a sigh I said " I'm in another universe again, I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS BULL " I yelled

they looked perplexed but quickly hid it if I weren't highly trained I wouldn't know they had been at all. " Ramoff get him in a cell " that's when it got real I am totally bot feeling the aster.

 **Ok terribly short I know but I am dealing with school and alot of other things and didn't have time to do my usual planning. But I will update till then bbbyyyeee**


	7. sorry

**I have chosen to discontinue the story sadly I can't live up to the expectations of the story I will be maling a new story soon but until then bbbyyyyeeee.**


End file.
